We're Not Alone
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The night Elena becomes a vampire, a quirky stranger named Alice visits with an ominous wanrning. There is a war is being waged upon Mystic Falls. With this, Elena must quickly learn the ropes of being a vampire from Damon, but their lessons lead to more.
1. A Strange Visitor

**So this is a little idea I've had for a while. And after watching the season 3 finale (which was FREAKING EPICALLY AWESOME), I thought it would be the perfect time to start this since there's not really a set villain or plotline (other than Elena being a vampire and choosing Stefan or Damon) so I decided to do this little thing. So here's **_**We're Not Alone**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Despite it's residents and their own inner turmoil, the Salvatore boarding house was eerily silent. Stefan sat on the couch next to a petrified looking Elena, who sat hugging her knees to her chest, a cup of a dark red liquid next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked softly.

"Scared," Elena said, "And anxious and excited and sad and frightened and curious and - "

"And that's your heightened emotions," Stefan said soothingly, placing a hand over one of her own, "Why don't you get some rest? It's been a long day." Elena just nodded, stood up, and went upstairs. Stefan sat pensively in front of the fire for a few minutes waiting for his brother.

"Where is she?" were the first words out of Damon's mouth when he walked through the front door a half hour later. At vampire speed, Stefan stood in front of his brother. Damon's eyes were wide, almost hysterical.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded.

"Damon, calm down," Stefan said, placing his hands firmly on his brother's shoulders, "She's fine, she's upstairs."

"She's not fine, she's a vampire!" Damon hissed. Stefan looked surprise at Damon's outburst.

"Her injuries were worse than Meredith led on," Damon said, "Elena had a cerebral hemorrhage. And Meredith _helped _her." Stefan started at this new bit of information.

"Give her time," Stefan said, glancing upstairs, "She's…adjusting. We should just…" But Stefan fell silent. From the look on Damon's face, Stefan knew that he had heard it too. The faintest shift in the air. They weren't alone.

It all happened in a second. Damon and Stefan turning to go into the living room, the rush of wings over their head, the thump as something landed in front of them.

The creature was about the size of a person and had the shape of a woman, except that it was covered in gray-black feathers, wings outstretched on either side. The creature looked up, its face curing into an ugly, curved yellow beak and its piercing, yellow eyes staring straight up at them. A cascade of wild, black curls fell into the creatures face as it sneered.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore," the creature hissed. It rose slowly to its feet, similar to bird's feet with long, lethal talons.

"Who are you?" Stefan was the first to speak. The creature's smirk widened and, slowly, it changed. The feathers, wings and claws retreated, replaced with pale skin and human feet and arms. The beak faded into a small pointed face and the yellow eyes turned ice blue, the smirk still on a pair of red lips.

"What are you?" Damon asked.

Before them stood a thin girl, probably no older than 18 or so, dressed in a black tank top, black skinny jeans and red stiletto shoes.

"Too answer both your questions," she said, "My name is Alice. And I'm a harpy."

**So there's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. A War is Coming

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Stefan and Damon exchanged a confused glance as they stared at the girl in front of them. She sauntered over to the couch, leaning against the back of it.

"What?" Damon said, his brain finally catching up with what the girl just said.

"Harpy?" the girl, Alice, said, casually checking her red nails that the brothers just noticed were abnormally long, "Bird woman. Mythical creatures. You're vampires, I didn't think this would come as such a surprise. Can I have a drink? It's been a long trip," Alice pointed to Damon's bourbon cart. Without waiting for an answer, she walked over and fixed herself a drink.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"As a messenger," Alice said cryptically, downing the bourbon, a slight grin on her face,

"You can say a little birdy told you," she chirped, batting her long, dark lashes.

"Stefan…" Elena's voice said from the staircase, "Who's here…" her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on Damon, and then Alice. So fast that barley Stefan and Damon saw it happen, Alice was in front of Elena.

"The Petrova doppelganger," Alice said, standing a bit too close to Elena for comfort,

"Now a vampire." Alice tsked, shaking her head, "They will not be pleased."

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"You better start giving us answers and stop all this cryptic shit," Damon hissed. Alice giggled, backing away from Elena.

"Okay," she sighed, "Here's what's going on. In the matter of a year, Mystic Falls has become the Grand Central of the supernatural. And certain people are not…pleased with this. It's making it increasingly hard for other supernaturals to live. Humans are becoming more aware that they are not alone. So…Mystic Falls will have to pay the punishment." Alice twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"There are many creatures out there not happy having to live, hidden from humans," she said, her voice softening, "They see humans as parasites. Useless creatures taking up their space." Alice fixed her gaze onto Stefan and Damon.

"A war has been waged against Mystic Falls," Alice said, "I can't say when it will hit, but it's coming." A chill filled the air at the news.

"And why are you warning us?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm not like them," Alice said, rolling her eyes, "Because I don't think all our problems will be solved by killing humans. How much time will it take before we turned on ourselves? This is ridiculous. But it takes only a spark to start a fire."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Elena asked, speaking for the first time since she came downstairs. Alice chuckled.

"Well you have every reason not to," Alice said, "But then your precious town would be leveled to the ground. I just wanted to…warn you. Gather who you can to leave or fight. But I know that the destruction of Mystic Falls would rage a war against the human race. All the creatures that would be exposed…the fear that would spread…the suspicion over the destruction of an entire town. Choose not to trust me and you sentence Mystic Falls to death." Alice walked to the front door.

"Call for me when you make your decision," Alice sad, "I won't be far." Alice strode out the door and the sound of flapping wings was heard.

Silence fell over the room before Damon broke it saying, "I need a drink."

Just when one evil was defeated, a greater one seemed to rise.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Emotions

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Stefan, Elena and Damon sat in the living room, Alice's words still hanging in the air. It had been a few minutes since Alice had left for them to make a decision and they had talked it over.

"I think we should trust her," Elena said, "She makes since. I mean, think about it. Mystic Falls has had so many supernatural incidents, it's only a matter of time before it starts drawing attention."

"And a team of crazy creatures coming to kill everyone in Mystic Falls," Damon said, "You have to admit, it's not that much of a stretch."

"So you've made a decision!" Alice chimed. Their heads spun around to find Alice perched on the edge of the mantle.

"How the hell does she do that?" Damon mumbled under his breath.

"But what can we do?" Elena said.

"You live in a town with vampires, witches and werewolves…and you're asking what to do?" Alice said, quirking a highly arched eyebrow, "Well you build an army. And I know a few - "

"Wait, what?" Elena snapped, standing up, "Those are our friends! They've already almost lost their lives and now you want me to ask them to do it again - "

"Well it's either that or you allow your town to be destroyed and they still die," Alice said shrugging. Elena's face went through a range of emotions in a matter of seconds, her hands balling up into fists. Her eyes turned red, the veins under them rising up.

"Damon, why don't you take Elena upstairs?" Stefan said, his voice calm.

"Do you even hear what she's saying?" Elena shouted, fangs bared.

"Come on Elena," Damon said, taking her by the arm and pulling her up and out of the room.

"No, I'm not done!" she shouted. Damon smirked sweetly.

"Now Elena, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said.

"I'm not a little kid Damon!" Elena shouted, "You can't - " her sentence was cut off by a shriek as Damon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"We can come back when you learn to play nice," Damon said as they walked up the stairs.

"She's a feisty one," Alice said, now with her feet firmly planted on the floor, arms folded across her chest.

"She just turned," Stefan said, "As a human, she hated asking people to fight. So now, as a vampire, she's especially…_passionate_, about that." Alice nodded.

"Well she better get over that quick," she said, tossing her wild hair over her shoulder, "Or she'll die first."

"Look, she's been through a lot," Stefan said defensively, "Just give her some time, okay?" Alice huffed, blowing hair out of her face.

* * *

Elena sat on Damon's bed, a look of defiance on her face as Damon leaned against the closed door.

"I don't like her," Elena mumbled, "Who does she think she is, strolling in here, telling us what to do…"

"A minute ago, you were on her side," Damon pointed out. Elena glared at him.

"Something else is bothering you," Damon said suddenly. Elena's eyebrows shot up.

_How does he know? _she thought.

"I was in your place once," Damon sighed, sitting down next to her, "I know what you're going through. Being a vampire when you never wanted to." Elena looked over, but Damon was staring off into space.

"I spent a lot of time hating myself for what I was," Damon said, placing a hand over Elena's, "And I _never _want you to feel like that. I went into some…dark places." Elena just looked at him, having an internal battle with herself whether or not to voice what she was thinking.

"It's coming back," she said quickly before she lost her confidence, "The memories." Damon just nodded, but Elena could see the slightest hint of panic on his face.

"They were…unclear at first," she said, furrowing her brow, "Sort of…blurry. And the sound kept fading in and out…but they're coming clearer." Damon nodded again.

"Damon, why did you make me forget?" Elena asked, "You told me you loved. You met me first…"

"I wanted you to be happy," he said, "The first time…gosh, you looked so much like Katherine. But something about you was so…different. I went out that night planning to feed…but when I saw you…I don't know. I saw you and felt what I did for Katherine. And for that moment…I just wanted you to be happy. And the second time…" Damon let out a long sigh, "I meant what I said. I don't deserve you - "

"Stop it!" Elena shouted, suddenly standing up.

"Huh?" Damon asked confused by her sudden outburst.

"Everyone is always making decisions _for _me," Elena said, "And now to find out you tampered with my memories." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"And stop, saying things like that," she said, sitting back down, "You're always degrading yourself and comparing yourself to Stefan and…God!" Elena's head fell in her hands, her fingers gripping her hair.

"How long will I be like this?" she asked, and Damon could hear tears in her voice, "I'm angry and confused and sad." Damon hesitantly took Elena in his arms, but when she gripped his shirt and cried, he held her tighter.

"It gets easier," Damon said, "I'll help you. I can teach you."

"I _hate _feeling like this," Elena cried.

"I know," Damon whispered into her hair, "I know."

**So thinking about it, I thought being a vampire would be almost like an eternal period with all the heightened emotions and whatnot XD Anyways, there's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ugh, what's going on with me lately? Well, as you guys can tell, I haven't been updating this story and I'm actually going to discontinue it.**

**To tell the truth, I've slowly been getting out of fanfiction and focusing more on writing my own stuff. Now this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop doing fanfiction completely, just that they'll be shorter, so no more huge, multi chapter fics, unless I get the inspiration for one. Sorry about this guys, thanks for all your reviews and support. But like I said, I'll still be around ^-^**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


End file.
